1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of decorative light displays and more particularly relates to an electrostatic device having dynamic movement of illuminated particles for amusement of the viewer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light displays are well known in the prior art such as blinking lights and more recently, laser light displays. Also known in the prior art is the utilization of blacklights which emit ultraviolet rays to illuminate brightly colored fluorescent objects.